GB Game Jack
Category:UFO Enterprises Comment by UFO: GB Game Jack is a device that allows data to be transferred back and forth GB Ram card and any computer that has a parallel port. The advanced design of the GB card and GB GameJack makes it easy for programmers and coders to burn a ROM file to the GB Ram card. To transfer data into the GB Ram card, the only requirements are the GB GameJack, PC and our customized software. No need for expensive and difficult to use EPROM burner. Parallel/Printer port - GB GameJack has a built-in PC standard parallel/printer port, it does not require expensive PC parallel/printer port adapters and thus, there are no hidden costs involve. There are also no difficult, troublesome ISA/PCI cards to install and no need to dismantle the computer. User can use any computer without installing or dismantling any ISA/PCI cards. The GB GameJack is hassle-free and works fine with all computers that has standard ECP PC parallel/printer port, including notebooks. It takes about 15 seconds to upload a 4 Mbits file to the GB RAMcard (4M), 100 seconds for a 16mbits file to a GB RAM Card (16M). Cartridge Slot - Standard original game cartridge compatible slot, works with GB RAM card and any original game cartridge. The front of the GB RAM card should be facing up and the cartridge can only be inserted one way. Please do not force the original game cartridge into the slot, it should fit in nicely. Power Supply - GB GameJack operates on a 7V-12V, 150ma or above DC power supply. The center point polarity of the power supply plug to the GB GameJack is negative (-). Battery Compartment - The GB GameJack has a battery compartment and fit Only One 9V batteries. . Batteries are not used when GB GameJack is attached to DC power supply. DC power supply does not included in the package. An 9V battery is included. ASIC -GB GameJack has a built-in asic fully developed by ALTERA.. BETTER FEATURE THAN THE OTHERS 1. Can Backup Game Card DIRECTLY . Work independent. ( Rom to Ram ) . 2. Can work with all Game Card, More color can be display on Color GB. 3. Utility Disk in CD. With Window Application Program instead of DOS. User friendly. Developers Kit included. Free-ware Games include. The CD composed of 3 contents.: a. GameBoy Developer's Kit / allows you to study & modify the games. b. GB TOOLS / allow you to upload or download data between PC and GB GameJack. c. 17 shareware games. 4. Reasonable price on the GAME JACK & 16M Ram Card. 5. Multiple ROM file support for the GB 16M & 64M Ram card. Mode ROM Back-up mode can duplicate the GB GAME to GB blank cart. Turn off the GB GAMEJACK. Put Source cart on SLOT1, put GB blank cart on SLOT2. Turn on the switch to ON. (OK & ROM Back-up LED turn on light) Push the START switch to start duplicating. (OK LED lights out, BUSY LED turn on light and turn 4 mode LEDs on and off by turns. If BUSY LED is blinking, this state means that source cart on SLOT1 is not real ROM cart (copying cart). After some seconds, duplicating will be completed. (OK & ROM Back-up LED turn on light) Mode ROM Verify mode can verify the ROM data between SLOT1 and SLOT2. Turn off the GB GAMEJACK. Put source cart on SLOT1, put a cart back-upped on SLOT2. Turn on the switch to ON. (OK & ROM Back-up LED turn on light). Push the MODE switch one time to changing mode to ROM Verify mode. (ROM Verify LED turn on light). Push the START switch to start verifying. (OKLED lights out, BUSYLED turn on light and turn 4 mode LEDs on and off by turns) After some seconds, verifying will be completed. (OK & ROM Back-up LED turn on light) If BUSYLED is blinking, ROM data on SLOT2 is different from ROM data on SLOT 1 mode RAM Back-up mode can duplicate the RAM date on SLOT1 to SLOT2. Turn off the GB GAMEJACK. Put source cart on SLOT1, put destination cart on SLOT2. Turn on the switch to ON. (OK & ROM Back-up LED turn on light). Push the MODE switch two times to changing mode to RAM Back-up mode. (RAM Back-up LED turn on light) Push the START switch to start duplicating. (Turn 4 mode LEDs on and off by turns). After few seconds, duplicating will be completed. (OK & ROM Back-up LED turn on light). Mode RAM Erase mode can erase the RAM data on SLOT2. Turn off the GB GAMEJACK. Put a cart on SLOT2. Turn on the switch to ON. (OK & ROM Back-up LED are lighting) Push the MODE switch three times to changing mode to RAM Erase mode. (RAM Erase LED turn on light). Push the START switch to start erasing. (turn 4 mode LEDs on and off by turns). After a few seconds, erasing will be completed. (OK & ROM Back-up LED are lighting). Turn off GB GAMEJACK. Put a cart wanted to check on SLOT1. Press mode button then hold it. Switch to ON side. The state of 4 mode LEDs means ROM size as follows ROM Back-up LED is lighting : 4mb or less (MBC1 or 2 or 5) ROM Verify LED is lighting : 8mb (MBC5) ROM Verify LED is blinking : 8mb (MBC1) RAM Back-up LED is lighting : 16mb (MBC5) RAM Back-up LED is blinking : 16mb (MBC1) RAM Erase LED is lighting : 32mb (MBC5) Turn off GB GAMEJACK. Press start button & mode button then hold them. Switch to PC side. You will confirm all LEDs are lighting. If any LED is not lighting, GB GAMEJACK is not working properly. Meaning that all LED must be lighting if it is working properly. Insert GB GameJack CD-ROM into your CD-ROM drive and select your CD-ROM drive Double click the file setup.exe from the GB GameJack CD-ROM and enter into the window of GameBoy Flash ROM Tools Setup. Click Next and select the destination directory for the GameBoy Flash ROM Tools. (The destination directory has been defaulted to C:\Program Files\GB. You can install to this directory by click Next OR choose to install to a different directory by click Browse) Then go to the window of Select program folder. Setup will add program icons to the Program Folder. You may type a new folder name or select one from the existing folder list. Then click Next to continue. Now Setup has finished copying files to your PC. Then click Finish to complete setup. The GameBoy Flash ROM Tools has been already installed. Shut down your PC. Connect a parallel printer cable from GB GameJack to your PC printer port. It must be an ECP printer port. Switch GB GameJack to PC. Restart your PC. Select the file GB Tools.exe from the folder GB and go to the GB Flash ROM Tools window. The default for Delay cycle for the printer Port is 2. * If any communication errors occur during your operation, please try any no. from 0-20. Transfer game data from GB GameJack to PC:- Select Dump ROM to file in the GB Flash ROM Tools window and save the game file to PC. Transfer game data from PC to GB GameJack:- Select Upload ROM from file in the GB Flash ROM Tools window and choose the game to download to the GB GameJack. Transfer SRAM data from GB GameJack to PC:- Select Dump SRAM to file in the GB Flash ROM Tools window, then choose the bank no. and save the SRAM data to PC. Transfer SRAM data from PC to GB GameJack:- Select Upload SRAM from file in the GB Flash ROM Tools window, then choose the bank no. and download the SRAM data to GB GameJack. Transfer bios from GB GameJack to PC:- Select Dump bios to file in the GB Flash ROM Tools window and save the bios to your PC. Transfer bios from PC to GB GameJack:- Select Upload bios from file in the GB Flash ROM Tools window, and choose the bios file to download to the GB GameJack. Category:BrowseCategory:Gameboy